Who Can Stop Us
Who Can Stop Us is a song released by Ronnie Radke as the fifth single from his mixtape, Watch Me. It features guest vocals from Deuce and Deuce's former hype man b.LaY. Lyrics Who can stop us now? While the whole world bows Watch us share this crown Every time you step in, we push you out Who can stop us now? While the whole world bows Try and bring us down Every time you step in, we push you out I rock hard, no sleep! Marriage? Not me My shoe game is so cold, see, two reasons I got cold feet And friendship is important, my gear is all imported Deuce is on my chorus, me and b.LaY gonna get that Forbes list And I'm gonna straight roll to each state though, gonna make a fucking killing on a bank roll And can't you see that I will compete with any other rapper in the game, bro? And I got this 'cause I'm a locksmith, got the game on lock in a hot minute And I'mma lose my cool when I step up in the pool, 'bout to lose a tooth 'cause I'm flossing No oxygen, bitch, I'mma glitch away When I flip this, motherfucker, I got shit to say Be cautious, bitch, I'm a twitch away From stepping on another fucking bitch today 'Cause I'mma pinch the weight and I'mma get the cake If anybody got a problem, I could demonstrate The definition of a sauna, hotter than the summer Fuck an undercover, I'mma beat the case of record, trailer gunner Gonna gun it like I gotta with my foot up on the pedal to the metal Motherfucker, I'm a runner and you wonder how I came up from the gutter With a scalpel and this other fuck, I swear I'm a part of y'all on another level I got drummer, gonna kill them with the thunder Motherfuckers getting dumber, fuck you plumbers, stacking shit up like a plunger Everybody's got a problem, tack of blubber, anybody wanna solve it? Get my number, fuck you harder, I'mma gut you like a motherfucking Glock Who can stop us now? While the whole world bows Watch us share this crown Every time you step in, we push you out Who can stop us now? While the whole world bows Try and bring us down Every time you step in, we push you out Born to win, most my niggas were born to sin, not born again Locked with the pistol, all Christian, I'll cross you out for stepping in with my crew What it do? What's up, dude? With crew dots and new 2Pac, in the Boondocks I'm never giving in to your rude thoughts and I'm banging like a motherfucking boombox Since age of two, looking outside, seeing red and blue With the Su Woo hoots and the goo-goo toons And we're cuckoo loons, so who are you to question? Never hung 'round niggas that gangbang, let their pants hang Do their damn thing, let the pistol bang The booty sing as fast as you can when the booty train So who's gonna stop me now, huh? I rose from the ghetto to a different level The motherfucking devil want a hell of a hell hold If hell froze, hell nah Come walk in my shoes, see a different view, want with your shoes To be another motherfucking stat in the news, I planned it, boo And you wonder why all my niggas like fancy jewels, baggy pants, and flashy shoes Been bobbing The Source and passing dudes, I'm a fashion dude I'm that nigga though, in my new back, in my new swag, in my new snap, in the game Yeah, I'm that new nigga that rang Who can stop us now? While the whole world bows Watch us share this crown Every time you step in, we push you out Who can stop us now? While the whole world bows Try and bring us down Every time you step in, we push you out Who's gonna stop us now? Who's gonna stop us now? Nobody, nobody! Who's gonna stop us now? Who's gonna stop us now? Nobody, nobody! Who's gonna stop us now? Who's gonna stop us now? Nobody, nobody! Who's gonna stop us now? Who's gonna stop us now? Nobody! Category:Collaborations Category:Deuce